Trumper
Trumper is the main antagonist in Shaun the Sheep the Movie. Information Trumper is an egomaniac and animal warden with a hatred for all animals, Trumper is the Flock’s nemesis as they make their way through the Big City. With a passion for capturing stray animals for the city’s animal shelter, Trumper has all the latest gadgets and gizmos to be the all-seeing eye in the city. You can only imagine his delight when he learns there’s a bunch of farmyard animals roaming the city streets! Ruling the animal shelter with an iron fist, Trumper’s zeal and arrogance puts him in hot pursuit of the Mossy Bottom animals. But will Shaun and the Flock be able to out-smart this over-zealous animal catcher or will his arrogance get the better of him this time around? Shaun the Sheep Movie Trumper is first seen containing Slip in the back of his van, he also finds sheep wool on the floor near the buses he knows something is up. He doesn't recognize the Flock and is having a crush on one of them. Later on he finds out that one of the Sheep has revealed themselves which was Shaun, Trumper captures him with Shaun taking Timmy's teddy bear to look after. Trumper then takes Shaun into the shelter and locks him up with Bitzer in their as well (which he must of captured Bitzer while he was in the hospital trying to find the Farmer). Shaun makes up a plan to escape, he first tries to grab to keys which Trumper has on his trousers, Trumper gets distracted by one of the Flock in disguise while Shaun finishes the plan and it was Trumper seeing a fake drawing of a empty blown up wall. Shaun, Bitzer and Slip take his keys and lock him up in his own cell. One of the Animal Containment Helpers releases him from the cell and he goes and gets a electronic grabber to taze Shaun and the flock by following the piece of wool that the Flock left when trying to rescue Shaun and Bitzer. He finds them later in a horse costume he asks the Farmer where the animals are, he then sees more wool on the floor he then starts following it within tripping over and getting his head stuck in the horse's bottom, the flock start twitching the body around and Timmy hits him with his teddy bear and gets his head out of the horse, he then starts to chase him until he finally catches them in the caravan and falls out leaving his animal grabber gripping onto the back of the caravan. After they got back to Mossy Bottom Farm, Trumper turned out to be hiding under the caravan, he craws out of the caravan like a zombie would do, walking slowly with his pants showing, then goes towards our heroes like a zombie type grim reaper with him finding Shaun, Bitzer, Slip, The Flock including the Farmer in the quarry, and starts to push them off a quarry with a vehicle that Shaun drove at the beginning of the movie, Shaun escapes from a window of the Shed and he stops Trumper by pushing him off and take control saving The Flock and The Farmer. He finally gets his hands on Shaun and throws him off the quarry, but gets saved by the Farmer when he got his memory back. Shaun was happy to see him back to normal while Trumper is surprised to see Shaun is saved by the farmer and he assumed that The Farmer complained for what he did, and he tries to escape from the farm to avoid the fury of The Farmer, but gets his foot bitten by Slip. The Farmer sees Trumper and complains for almost throwing him and his animals to the quarry. Trumper scared, tries to reason with him, But it is a distraction when Trumper is being pushed by the bull which is manages to leave the Quarry and falling from a bag of manure and after that it was certain that the authorities found out and he got fired for animal containing. In the credits he is seen in a chicken suit in a new job for advertising nuggets after he got fired of Animal Containing while his animal shelter name change from Animal Containment to Animal Protection, now capable for protecting animals. Relationships Trumper dosen't have much friends but he has Enemies. It is shown in the following table: Shaun and The Flock Trumper has a serious problem with Shaun and the flock, and he hates animals. Each one of them. In the big city, He feel that there's a loose sheep and he founds a piece of wool. Then to see almost a complete sheep entering a clothing store, he runs to find the place. However, he don't indentifies Shaun and The Flock like sheep disguised as humans, leaving them out. When called in the restaurant manages to capture Shaun, but seeing The Flock still don't identify them as sheep. One of them, which is disguised as a woman, Trumper behaves like a gentleman and give your card if you want to visit someday. Trumper takes Shaun in a cell where is Bitzer. A few minutes later, get to see Shaun just to tease them. After mocking Slip while eating potato chips, The Twins (disguised as woman he saw in the restaurant and clothing store) comes to visit him to distract him. Trumper's office, sees The Flock in one of the security cameras, and when I try to leave, The Twins push it down and run. Trumper comes to find Shaun cell and falling block by Slip, he is shocked to see that escaped. Trumper quickly opens the Shaun's cell to find, but when you touch turns out to be a drawing done in chalk, and Shaun, Bitzer and Slip imprison him in the cell. A few hours later, Trumper is free thanks of The animal control helpers and goes to his office and grabs his Equipment with an electrical hook, red gloves and red vision lenses. In The Big City at night, Trumper see a horse (which happens to be disguised by Shaun and the flock) rather than identifies and asks The Farmer (who is asleep) where are the animals. The Farmer "makes him sign" that went over there, but Trumper looks wool out of the horse stumbles and entering the rear of the horse, discovering Shaun and The Flock. After leaving the horse, using his electric hook and chases around The Big City. When Shaun and The Flock enter the caravan that used to leave the sleeping Farmer, Trumper follows them, but then loses. in the Mossy Bottom Farm, Trumper was in the bottom of the caravan, and now hurt, crazy and acting like a zombie, goes in search of Shaun and the flock as revenge. Trumper finds Shaun and the flock in a tractor shed and used as a new hook to grab the shed and bring in a nearby quarry. Trumper reach the quarry and throw but is unable to throw. Shaun escapes from a window of the Shed and he stops Trumper by pushing him off and take control saving The Flock and The Farmer. But Trumper does not surrender, he grabs Shaun and throws to the quarry with the obsession to kill him. But it is saved by The Farmer who regained his memory, and then Trumper lose the interest to kill Shaun and The Flock, because he discovered that Shaun and The Flock have The Farmer as owner. The Farmer Trumper saw The Farmer for the first in The Big City in the fake horse as Shaun and The Flock did. Asks where are Shaun, Bitzer and Slip and The Farmer "shows" that were over there. In the Mossy Bottom Farm, Trumper is surprised to see that The Farmer is the owner of Shaun and the Flock, and tried to escape from the farm to avoid the fury of The Farmer, but bites his foot by Slip preventing to escape. The Farmer sees Trumper and furious whines and faces in trying to pull him and his animals to the quarry. Trumper with fear of The Farmer, tries to reason with him. But The Farmer is about to face even while Trumper acts as if he had didn't do it. The Bull comes up and pushes Trumper while still traying to reason with The Farmer, causing it to fall in a pile of manure. Slip Slip was the first animal that Trumper was seen capturing. He brought her back to the animal control. In the animal control, Trumper bullies Slip while she ate. A few minutes later Slip sticks her leg out to trip Trumper and escapes with Shaun and Bitzer. Trumper also located Slip inside the false horse Shaun and the flock built. At the Mossy Bottom Farm, she also hides with the Flock in the shed. Trumper almost pushes the shed containing her, The Flock, Bitzer and The Farmer into the quarry, but is saved by Shaun. When Trumper tries to escape The Farmer, Slip bites the foot to prevent escape. While Trumper tries to reason with The Farmer, The Bull comes from behind and pushes Trumper, leaving Slip with his shoe. The Bull Trumper could not see The Bull when he was trying to reason with The Farmer. The reason is that I push that had broken in his back and showed his red pants and approached to push, making Trumper pass the quarry and falling into a pile of manure. People of The Big City Trumper would like if people from The Big City applaud him for doing his job at least act as though his work mattered to them. After having captured Slip, Trumper thought that people applauded him for doing his job and accepts it, but the people of The Big City were instead applauding a young skateboarder performing tricks with his skateboard. Animal Containment Visitors Trumper dosen´t like the Animal Containment take a lizard as a pet will be although it is day to adopt an animal (day of Trumper dislikes), but still leave them out as his work and made him sign the lizard that his watching him. Animal Containment Helpers Trumper has little interaction with Containment Animal Helpers, but it seems they do not like capturing animals. Gallery 9 001.png Shaun-vita-da-pecora-il-film-Trumper.jpg|Concept art of Trumper. Trumper 14.PNG|Trumper and his equipment. Trumper's normal face.png|Trumper's normal face. Trumper 12.png|Trumper opening the ceil for Shaun. Trumper_2.PNG|Bee! Jerk.png|Hmm! Good chips. Ups.png|Oh shot, I made a hole in my trousers. Ofensive.png|Hmph! My face is in a horse's butt!. Holding.png|Whoa! Uhhhhhhh.png|"Oh, My Tenders!" 66 013.PNG|I've got you now! 66 015.PNG|They're not gonna get away with this. They've messed with the wrong man! Stop you idiot.png|Say good night Sheep! 66 004.PNG|Ah, HA, HA, HA, HA HA,. Shaun_vs_Trumper.png|Get off me! Take that idiot.png|Take that! 66 006.PNG|Catch ya, Sheep! Trumper's evil laugh.PNG|AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA. Trumper 3-0.png|Oh man Trumper 8-0.png|I need to get out of here. Trumper 4-0.png|Get out of my shoe you stupid dog! Trumper 5-0.png|¿Me? Sir, i didn't do it File:JPEGs.png|¡Yes, you! ¡I saw you trowing one of my sheeps! Trumper 6-0.png|I don't know what are you talking about Trumper 7-0.png|Please sir, i can explane, just hear me ou... Trumper 9-0.png|AAAAHHHH!. Trumper 10-0.png|Phew, I thought I was gonna die. Trumper 11-0.png|AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Trumper's_defeat.PNG|HMPH! 68 009.PNG|I hate this job. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Shaun the Sheep Movie characters Category:Male Category:Humans